Samples can be exposed to charged particles for a variety of applications, including sample imaging. In some embodiments, imaging of the sample includes raster scanning of a field of view to obtain an image of the portion of the sample included in the field of view. When a user desires to view a different portion of the sample, the system modifies the field of view and performs a raster scan of the new region included in the new field of view.